fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Markus Moriyama
Markus "Zero" Moriyama 'is a powerful mage that specialises in Machina Soul Magic and Darkness-Make. He is a worshipper of the legendery Demon Maeloc , though he doesn't specialise in any Black Arts. He works for Zeref and is the uncle of Mai Moriyama. Appearance Markus is a considerably tall manwho loks younger then he actually is. Though he appears in his twenties, he's actually thirty years old. He has an average yet slightly muscular build and has dark brown hair with golden bangs in it His eyes are actually and unusual pink and seem to almost glow. He is usually seen in his iconic red trench coat with grey trousers and brown shoes. Personality His personality is usualy interpreted by others as laid back yet serious, his demeaner also seems to give people a false sense of security and comfort (apart from those who don't trust him at all). He seems to also have a sense of pacifism in his attitudes towards trouble as he prefers to talk his way out of situations rather than resort to violence. He is also quite the familiy man, valueing his nieces safety above even his own life, and is fiercely loyal to Zeref and Maeloc (whom he worships) History Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities '''Master Hand to Hand Combatent: '''Markus is a poweful fighter who's been able to survive countless battles against other mages and even other demons. It's even rumoured that Markus had actually trained in The Void, where all Demons come from. Through his hellish training Markus has become an adept fighter,He's able to attack and dodge for long periods of time without tiring. '''Enormous Strength: '''Despite his size, Markus has an enourmous amount of strength. A mere punch from him is enough to send a mage flying thorugh buildings unless he holds back. His monsterous strength allows him to lift up heavy objects like huge monsters and even push two buildings apart. '''Incredible Speed: '''Markus's speed is legendary and is deemed unsurpassed. His didging speed is especially skilled. He is able to dodge tremendously close attacks, even those from unusual angles. His running speed is also deemed incredible, he's able to run through towns at tremendous speed, dodging and weaving past obstacles with ease. '''Immense Magical Energy: '''Markus has a large pool of magical energy due to his young training at home. and rituals as a child. He's also recieved a reasonable boost in Ethernano from Zeref himself at one point. Magic 'Darkness-Make 'is Caster Magic which involves Markus drawing darkness or shadows from extrenal sources, or himself, in order to mold it and create a large number of constrcuts with them. Markus can use the Darkness/Shadows to create a wide variety of objects, from armour ro weapons and even household objects. *'Darkness-Make Wings: '''Markus uses the Darkness to create wings on his back which can fire their feathers as arrows. * Darkness-Make Tendril Shroud: Markus gathers a large amount of Shadows and Darkness and moldes them into a black shroud which wraps around his torso. The Shadow Shroud can then release a large amount of flexible yet sharp tendrils *'''Darkness-Make Shadow Scythe: Markus gathers a mass of Darkness and Shadows in the palm of his hand. He then spreads it out to create a Scythe of Darkness to fight with. *'Darkness-Make Necro Armour: '''Markus envelops his entire body and gathered up darkness and shadows to form a powerful yet unusaually light shadow armour. It is able to fend off even the most punishing of attacks and he can form a large amount of weapons from it. 'Machina Soul 'is a unique Caster Magic and form of Take Over Magic which allows Markus to have techonologically inspired transformation in contrast to the usual beast transformations. In order to gain a weaponry form, Markus just has to touch it and he can access it. *'Golden Golem Armour: '''Whilst training in The Void, Markus was able to come into contact with one of the deadliest Demon armours in the histroy of Eartland, The Golden Golem armour. It is a powerful armour which takes the form of a huge and powerful Golden humanoid with a powerufl trident of light. The armour is extremely powerful, it is rumoured that it is able to wipe out entire countries with t's unique power and that it takes an insane amout if willpower to not succumb to it's power whilst you are controlling it. If a user with a weak will uses it for too long the armou can take control of your vody and use you to destroy the world.